1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to digital data recording devices for IC recorders and digital cameras, etc.
2. Description of Related Art
The data recording device of this type is heretofore provided with an incorporated memory and is connectable to a removable external memory such as a memory card, etc. When the incorporated memory becomes full in capacity during data recording, data recording is automatically suspended. If the device is connected to the external memory, the user performs a manipulation for recording the data to the external memory, whereby the data recording memory can be changed over from the incorporated memory to the external memory.
There arises, however, the following problem. When the user performs a manipulation for changing over the data recording memory from the incorporated memory to the external memory, data to be recorded has an omission during a period after the suspension of data recording for the incorporated memory until data recording is started for the external memory, entailing the problem that the omitted data amount is increased corresponding to a period of time taken for the manipulation by the user. Accordingly a digital camera has been proposed for automatically changing over from the incorporated memory to the external memory (JP-A No. 348392/2003).
With the data recording device for automatically changing over from the incorporated memory to the external memory, however, changeover inevitably involves a slight data omission. Furthermore, the data recorded on the incorporated memory and the data recorded on the external memory are managed as separate files. This entails the problem of inconvenient data handling.